


Beach Barbecue

by Major_Lightning



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_Lightning/pseuds/Major_Lightning
Summary: Kaidan and Shepard reunite after years apart





	Beach Barbecue

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write a sort of "meet me at the bar" kind of thing for the two of them. I think I did a while ago but it wasn't executed as well. I was stuck in bed for a day and I had some time so I figured why not?

Shepard was dying. There was no way around it. Every breath he took was harder than the last, his energy was draining away, he wasn’t going to survive. It had been a long fight, against Saren, against Cerberus, against the Reapers, but he had finally won, even if it was the cost of his own life.

He only wished that he had more time, time to see the milky way flourish, free from the threat that had dominated it for thousands of years. He only wished that he could see the Krogan live free from the genophage, and the Quarians reclaiming their lost homeworld. He only wished that he had more time with Kaidan, Their time together had been short, but those months had been the happiest of his life. At least he would leave this world knowing that his beloved was safe.

He was too tired to think anymore, and instead he lay there, surrounded by ash and rubble, staring up at the great blue and green marble in front of him, content to know that the galaxy was safe.

* * *

Kaidan gazed at the swirling purple nebula outside. He was lying in a hospital bed on the Citadel, Liara asleep in the chair beside him. He smiled, she still looked the same. It had been over eighty years since the first met, and she hadn’t aged a day. She still wasn’t even a third of the way through her life, and he felt a deep sorrow knowing that she would have to bury him, and all of her friends she loved so dearly. Except perhaps for Wrex, who seemed to be healthier than ever. He and Eve ruled Tuchanka with a gentle but firm hand, and he showed no signs of slowing down.

He’d lived a good life. After the Reaper war, he took a lateral promotion out of active duty, instead choosing to train young biotics with Jack. He grieved for Shepard but he moved on. He’d tried dating but there was no one quite like Commander Shepard. He knew it wasn’t healthy but he didn’t care. After a few years he realised he was missing something, and adopted two kids, Scott and Sarah, twins, and it was one of the best decisions of his life. He loved them both dearly and was so proud of them. Scott was helping guard a relay, and Sarah was helping an Asari research team unearth Prothean technology. He wasn’t worried about them, they were good kids, and Liara promised that she would look out for them once he was gone.

It wouldn’t be long now. Maybe a few more days, but he was ready. He’d lived a full life, and he had no regrets. He didn’t know what was going to happen next, and it scared him, but he knew that he was walking into the unknown with the knowledge that he had done a good job of the past.

* * *

The sound of waves gently breaking on the shore woke Kaidan up. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was sitting on a beach, warm sand flowing through his fingers. A bird lazily drifted around in circles far above, calling out to its companion. Behind him, the white sand crawled upwards for a few meters until it met tall palm trees that formed the edge of a luscious forest. In front of him, the sea stretched out in all directions, shimmering gently as light from the sun reflected off it’s clean, calm waters.

He sat up and realised he was wearing new clothes. A thin white linen shirt and shorts, the fabric resting gently against his skin, reflecting just enough of the sun’s heat so that he was pleasantly warm.

He heard someone approaching him from behind, and turned around to see none other than Ashley Williams walking down towards him.

“Long time no see Alenko” she said playfully as if they’d spoken only a couple of days ago, instead of the decades it had been.

“Ash… what, what’s going on?” he stuttered, still in a state of disbelief 

She laughed. “Welcome home Alenko, come on the others will want to see you”. She held out her hand and he grabbed on to it, pulling himself up.

“Where are we?” He asked, this time with more confidence than before.

“No more questions, for now. Don’t worry it will all make sense soon” she said firmly, in a way that suggested that he could try asking again, but would get the same response. Kaidan smirked, it was definitely Ashley he was talking to.

She turned and began walking up the shore and through the forest, along a path that seemed to appear a few steps ahead of her. Kaidan followed her, curious as to who these “others” were.

She led him along the winding path until slowly the forest turned into the sand again. As far as Kaidan could tell they were coming up to a lagoon that stretched for miles across, the bay sheltered by a long barrier island. He noticed a new smell of burning charcoal in the air.

They rounded a bend in the shore and Kaidan saw something that he never thought he would ever see again. Tali was lying in a beach recliner, drinking a colourful looking cocktail. The suit she used to wear had been replaced by a bright purple floral kaftan. Standing beside her was Edi, gazing across the lagoon at the island protecting it from the sea as she mulled something over. Mordin, the Salarian, was sitting cross-legged in the sand, methodically searching for shell fragments and bits of bright, smooth glass. Thane, who Kaidan had grown close to during his stay at the Huerta Memorial Hospital, was sitting on a beach blanket facing the sea, his eyes closed as he meditated peacefully. Anderson was flipping burgers on the grill, and he was talking to non-other than Commander Shepard who was leaning nonchalantly against the grill.

Shepard looked up and locked eyes with Kaidan. Before Kaidan could move Shepard began running towards him, arms outstretched and a smile on his face. As soon as he reached him, Shepard grabbed Kaidan into the tightest hug the other man had ever felt.

“I’ve missed you Kaidan. I’ve missed you so much.” He whispered into Kadian’s ear, his grip still not loosening.

“I missed you too Shepard, but could you let me go, if you don’t I think I’m going to start turning blue”

Shepard laughed and released Kadian from his bear hug. Before he could say anything Kaidan pressed his lips against Shepard’s, and the two shared a long overdue kiss.

Finally breaking away, Kaidan rested his head against Shepard’s and let out a small laugh. “I never thought I’d see you again. I love you, I never stopped loving you, and I am never letting go of you ever again.”

“Not even for dinner? I grilled some steak and there’s some beer in the cooler” Shepard said with a mischievous glimmer in his eye.

“Well, I suppose I could make an exception” Kaidan replied, grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
